8/27 Mini-Event
During this event several characters came on to the server. David, Niklos, and Scienziato were involved during the event. A text log of what was said can be found in the gallery, where screenshots pertaining to the event should also be added. Summary David came onto the server, and greeted the players with some coaxing. He then asked the players if they had noticed the change that had occurred. After a little searching, it was discovered that canyouhearme.net had been slightly altered. A picture linking to UFO's and Government Coverups had been placed beneath the description. Shortly after the discovery David asked “…don’t you remember…why can’t you remember?” He abruptly began moving towards the Abandoned Cabin, where he mumbled about the past. He repeated “never forget what you have learned” several times. He was asked what he had learned, and either had no response or was ignoring the players. He said “…we didn’t know. I didn’t know.” His mood shifted rapidly, as he ran outside and began setting trees on fire. Players attempted to calm him, and seemingly succeeded as he stopped behaving rashly. He exclaimed “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I CAN’T TELL YOU!” Niklos joined, and David became stoic once more. After a brief period of standing in silence, Niklos said “…David.” David stammered “You…you…son of a…I’ll…” David turned and walked a short distance away from the group. Niklos followed, and pleaded with David to listen to him. Receiving no response, he went on saying “There’s nothing you could’ve done, regardless…” David quickly replied “What about them? What about when they find out?” Niklos replied “I…can only hope it doesn’t come to that. Concerning how you reacted.” David, still with his back turned said “……I hate you all. You. Them.” Niklos hesitant responded “…and what of…Ciela?” David turned back to look at Nikos, and said “…I’ll never call her that. That’s not her name and it never will be.” He left immediately after. Curiously, Niklos then muttered “…There he goes again, where I cannot track him…poor David.” Niklos looked to the sky briefly, and sighed. Ziato joined the group a moment later. Niklos said dryly “Expected as much.” They warped to the Deepshore spawn area, where they regarded each other briefly. Niklos began “Leave him alone. You’ll never find him anyways…Haven’t we done enough? Haven’t we all done enough?” Ignoring the second part, Ziato replied “Ha, I’ll find him. I will continue what we started.” Niklos retorted, “You can’t. You know he’s gotten around our methods.” Unabashed, Ziato replied, “He is a wild animal. Anything can be captured.” Exasperated, Niklos said, “I meant haven’t we done enough to them? To ALL of them? Think about it!” Ziato confidently retorted, “Think about what? They have done worse. Far worse. We can do anything to them without remorse.” Niklos sullenly replied “You know that’s a lie…there was Laura…” Ziato chuckled back, “Ha. Laura is a joke.” Stunned, Niklos stammered back, “How…can you even say that? She…gave so much…” Ziato coldly replied, “She will never match up to us.” Niklos said back, “And by that, you’ll never find Ciela either.” Unperturbed, Ziato said, “I will find Ciela. I know I will.” Niklos exclaimed, “Look at them! They’ve adapted much better than your hypotheses could predict! They have lives!” Ziato matter-of-factly replied, “No, they do not. No soul. They have nothing. They are useless, until I find a use for them.” Seemingly taken aback by his bluntness, Niklos stammered, “You…I…” Ziato interrupted, stating, “My methods will find a good “use” for them.” Disheartened, Niklos asked, “…Can we at least remove the implant devices? They don’t need to be tracked by that monster of yours 24/7.” Ziato coldly replied, “We need to keep them in line. If we don’t, do you want another event like last time? I don’t need more deaths.” Niklos continued, “The subject companion apparatus to the Gentle Earth Texture Pack “Time” is a thinly veiled disguise for invasion of privacy, it’s just…abhorrent…” Hastily replying to Ziato’s last line, Niklos said, “And last time was different! There was only one! I mean…We pulled through. We all did.” Ziato replied, “For now, but what about next time?” Niklos timidly began, “I…” Ziato again interrupted, saying, “What if we let them free now, and the next, it will happen again? Don’t you understand?” Niklos hesitantly retorted, “But what if it wasn’t what you thought…? Some say it wasn’t even…” Ziato confidently interjected, “It was. Do you need to check the records again?” Niklos replied, “…I know what happened to you, but I swear Ziato, it wasn’t their intention…there’s no way that it came from…them.” Ziato coldly answered, “It did. I will prove it to you someday.” Niklos submissively replied, “…Until then, I guess. But I’m telling you, you’ll learn one day.” Ziato smugly answered, “I hardly doubt that.” Niklos then hotly mentioned the destruction of the Towers. “Also, you might want to check your precious nodes, your monster seems to have broken them. Rebelliousness, was it in his programming?” Suddenly unsure, Ziato replied, “…Hmm, I see.” Niklos continued, saying, “Or do you realize that what I said about him was true? You can’t control it, it wasn’t designed that way…And you’ll see soon enough.” Ziato replied, “It is mine to control. I will check on it.” Niklos exasperatedly replied, “Go back to your big death tower and check on it all you want. You’ll see.” Ziato snapped back, “Hmmph, I don’t need advice from you.” Niklos replied, “Fine,” and walked a short distance away. He turned, and said ominously, “I warn you Ziato. He will turn on you, totally. I would know. I made him, remember.” The scientist then left. Ziato muttered, “Damn him,” in frustration. He then noticed the small group of spectators that they had accrued during the argument and said, “What are you ugly things looking at?” Ziato stalked away, and after a short time said “I’ll be back.” He then left, ending the event. Synopsis of Important Occurrences *UFO's and Government Coverups was discovered. *David revealed that “Ciela” is not the character’s real name. *David is able to escape the Scientists observance somehow. *Ziato wants to find David to finish something that the Scientists began. *“They” do not have souls. Though not entirely clear, this likely refers to the players. *Ziato is also incapable of finding Ciela. *The players have implant devices somewhere on them, that allow IntelligentMan to track them. This is further confirmed by the inventory screen of the GE texture pack. *Something like this has happened before, and something unfortunate happened to both Ziato and some of the test subjects. *Those who came before us did something unspecified to Ziato that left him bitter. *Ziato was not aware of the Tower’s destruction until Niklos brought it up. Combined with the fact that Niklos believed Tower Six to be theoretical, this shows that the Scientists are not all knowing in the affairs of the island. *Niklos seems to be the creator of IntelligentMan. Gallery 8-27 Chat Log 1.PNG|Chat Log 1 8-27 Chat Log 2.PNG|Chat Log 2 8-27 Chat Log 3.PNG|Chat Log 3 8-27 Chat Log 4.PNG|Chat Log 4 8-27 Chat Log 5.PNG|Chat Log 5 8-27 Event 2.PNG|David burning trees 8-27 3.PNG|End Category:Event Category:Act One